Sacrifice For Love
by aias13aura
Summary: Arthur and Peter escaped from their cursed town. Alfred and Matthew is having an adventure time in the nearby woods not expecting to see a bloody person on their way.


Title : Sacrifice for Love

Rating/Warnings : T and bits of religious stuff ( but I don't wanna call it religious stuff XC)

Summary : Arthur and Peter escaped from their cursed town. Alfred and Matthew is having an adventure time in the nearby woods not expecting to see a bloody person on their way.

Alfred couldn't sleep. He grasps his glasses on his bedside table and put this on.

He looked at the alarm clock. 4:30 a.m.

This is way too early to get up.

He turned on the light and picked up his notebook, looking at the list he'd made before going to bed.

A list of what he wants to get before he goes to for an adventure. Again.

Every summer, he always dragged his twin brother for an adventure time. Well, those times ended with good memories and souvenirs.

One of those is to discover new and cool views. And this medal with star-shaped lines and stones in its corners. It is kind of creepy, for him.

"Can't you sleep?"

It was Matthew, standing in his doorway.

"Nope." I said.

"Me neither, what are you doing?" he walked over to Alfred and look at his notebook and read the list.

"Where are we going this time, Al?" he asked.

Alfred shrugged."I want to try the forest near the city."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Brother, are you sure about this?" a little boy, in the age of 12 asked Arthur.

Arthur looked out his window at the dark gray sky. It was almost dawn.

He sighed. "Yes, my beloved brother. Let's get dressed. I'll meet you at the back door. Be quiet."

The child, named Peter, nodded at his brother. He tiptoed away as quietly as possible.

Arthur put on his coat, cape and a hat. He tossed his book and other valuable things in his bag.

He crept downstairs.

Peter was waiting by the back door.

"Brother, I'm scared. What if they find out? And what if won't make it in the barrier?" Peter said, shaking anxiously.

Putting two fingers in Peter's lips, he whispered, "Shhh…be quiet. We must try. I don't want you to be sacrificed just for me, your brother. I can't live a life of having a position, a heir in this town knowing my brother has been sacrificed for me. This is sickening!"

Peter nodded.

"Let's run!" said Arthur.

They dashed across the dark, wet garden and didn't stop until they reached the end of the woods.

"We need the light now, cast it."

Peter took off his wand in his belt and casts fire with his murmuring of a spell.

Step by step, they walked between the trees. Peter held his breath. The dark woods were scary, he thought. Arthur put his hands on Peter's shoulders for comfort and reassurance.

"No one of us ever got to it! How could we even go through the barrier?" Peter asked worriedly, pouting.

"Trust me, Peter."

"We don't even know what's in the other side."

"Peter, you want to be sacrificed or be saved? As for me, I don't want to live for a very long time drinking animals' blood because I don't like humans' blood, I can't imagine drinking it. And live in a cursed town with your memories being sacrificed for me." Arthur said, eye twitching.

"But how could we go through the barrier, big brother?" Peter asked.

"Of all the boys in my age in Edentown, think my beloved Peter. Why do the elders chose me of all of them?" Arthur asked.

"There's something special about you." Peter answered.

"And why the elders chose you as the sacrifice and not one of our older brothers?"

"There's something in my blood that is connected to you the most than our other brothers."

"You are special too."

"So now, let's try to get out of here, before they found out."

And with that, the two touched the barrier, and a great amount of light shine around them.

Little did they know, someone followed them. Fiery green eyes watched them depart and with an incredulous grin creeping in his face, he said, "Oh my, oh my, the little runts are running away…"

And with that, the person vanished out of the dark.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Flashlight?"

"Check."

"Camera?"

"Check."

"Notebook, journal and pen?"

"Triple check."

"Food?"

"Check."

"Map?"

"Check."

"What else do we need?"

"Yourself." Matthew sighed.

"Ah! Yes, yes. Check!" he said enthusiastically.

Alfred glanced to their stuff then to his bedside table. He grabbed his Bible. "We shouldn't forget to bring our best manual in life, hehe!" he grinned and put it in his backpack.

Matthew smiled and getting ready with his stuffs too.

"Are you ready?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, off we go now!" he said with a nod.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The twins walked to their destination and arrived there after an hour. They were looking for some spot to ready their tent for their stay when Matthew started to walk more rapidly to look for a shade to rest, he feels like having a heatstroke already. He is not in a good shape unlike his brother, Alfred who is much more athletic and ready for an adventure. Unlike him, he's a timid one. Just ready to support his brother. He wants the winter more than summer!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" a scream. Ahem, a manly scream.

Matthew looked up for his brother. Seriously, his brother only scream when he watches a horror movie, unless he saw a real ghost.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" he asked.

Alfred had his lower lip between his teeth, shaking, his eyes panicked and frantic as he tripped over his feet. "Someone! There's someone lying there! Bloody and full of bruises and wounds and cuts and-"

He noticed Matthew holding his hockey stick and glaring at the person under the tree lying bloody all over his body.

"Bro! Hold still! He didn't do anything to me! I just freaked out coz I saw blood oozing from his wounds, no need to go war freak again." Oh my over protective little brother…silent but scary if he wants to. Gulp.

Matthew slumped his back behind the nearby tree."Hm…Is he dead?"

"I-I don't know…"

The two went near to the bloody person and pats him with a branch stick. They did it twice and the bloody person flinched. He started to moved and gazed to the two boys, watching him curiously. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh! You're alive! That's good, coz I don't know how to bury a dead person, haha!" Alfred said happily, Matthew nudging him.

"By the way, I'm Alfred and this is my twin brother, Matthew." He said while helping the bloody person to sit, not minding that his shirt is now stained with blood.

"Are you okey? It seems you have been hit by a tornado."

"I think I am fine. And yes, somewhat like a tornado did this to me. I am Arthur. Thank you for your help. Pray, tell, have you seen my little brother?"

The twin looked to each other then shook their heads. "Nope." They answered in unison.

Arthur slumped beside the tree.

"So he doesn't make it out of the barrier?" Tears slowly washing some part of Arthur's cheeks covered with blood.

"Oh dude, don't cry! Maybe he's in the other side of the woods. I-I'll find him!" Alfred comforted Arthur, wiping some tears on his cheeks with blood.

"Mattie, look for Arthur for a while, I'll find his brother."

Matthew nodded and started to comfort Arthur.

"Say, Arthur. Do you live near the woods?" he asked.

"I lived in the center of the woods, a town named Edentown." He answered.

"Never heard of it."

"I thought so. It is a secluded town."

"Why are you covered in blood and wounds?"

"I tried to use my mana to get out of the woods, which caused a very great force."

"Uhh… you're kinda weird. Let me help you clean up then." He said, confusion taking over his mind.

Arthur hummed in agreement. He is worried for his brother, but he trust Alfred to find Arthur's brother somewhere in the woods.

While Matthew is bandaging Arthur, Alfred popped his head from somewhere behind the dark woods, with a child in his arms. An accomplished look in his face.

Arthur slowly stands up and reached out for them."Is he alright?" he asked.

"Yes, he is. Unlike you, he is in much better condition than yours. He only got scratches." He informed.

"Peter… at last. We're free." Coping his hands in Peter's face, a smile tugged in his lips.

"Uhm…Arthur, would you mind explaining things to us? You kinda creep us out with your bloody self."

Arthur let out a breath that he didn't noticed he had been keeping for a while.

"I and my brother, Peter, came from a secluded town in the center of the forest. Edentown , a cursed one. No one of its denizen made it out of the barrier. The barrier, which is the one keeping us in the woods and not letting us to leave the town, it gives a side effect from its magical source, the people in its range doesn't age like a normal human being must be, in other words, making one an immortal." Arthur paused to take a breath.

"Whoa? Magic? That's awesome!" Alfred exclaimed.

Arthur nodded."Then, how come you made it out of the barrier?" Matthew asked.

"I, Arthur Kirkland, the fourth child of Lord Baltimore of Kirkland manor and Lady Mildred, and one of the heir of the Kirkland manor. In my 16th birthday, my youngest brother, Peter, will be sacrificed for me as a tradition to make sure that the power of Kirkland manor stay for eternity. But I somehow have found out that the tradition that our family do every generation make the curse in our town to be stronger too."

"Unbelievable." The twin gasped in unison.

"Of all of your brothers, why did they chose you as a heir of your father and not your eldest brother?" Alfred asked.

"That is…I do not know." He whispered. "And that is the reason why my eldest brother, Alastaire, is mad at me." He continued.

"Bah, what a complicated family." Alfred said frowning.

"Well, thank God you made it out of your cursed town!"

"Who is God?" Arthur asked confusedly.

Matthew and Alfred's face gave Arthur a face that looks like 'Is-this-guy-doesn't –'have-a-God?'

"Don't you have a God? Lord?" Matthew asked.

"My father is a lord…of our town." Arthur answered. "What is a God?"

Alfred gasped over reactively, "You have to be kidding, dude! You don't know Him? He's the one who is so powerful and a loving father of all of us! He even sacrificed His very own beloved son to save us sinners! And Jesus!"

"Who is Jesus?"

"Gaaaahhh! Horrible! Horrible! I can't believe this, Mattie!" he exclaimed.

"Al, not all of the people heard about the Gospel, yet." Matthew said, calming Alfred.

"You confused me." Arthur said.

"Ahh! Read the Bible! All you have to know is in here, dude!" Alfred said enthusiastically and shoved the Bible on Arthur's chest.

"Hm, this looks like one of my spell books." He observed the cover and the content of the book, not really reading it.

"You're a sorcerer?" Matthew asked worriedly. Arthur nodded.

"You should drop it off! You must be saved!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Boy, you are freaking me out! What is up with me being a sorcerer? I'm saved already!" Arthur huffed.

"Nuh-uh! Unless you repent and accept Jesus as your Saviour!"

"I don't even know Him!"

"Then read the Bible! It is your manual in life not a spell book! You can't use magic here."

Arthur frowned. "How can it not? I could cast a curse on you." He said pointedly.

Alfred huffed. "It doesn't work on us."

Arthur's enormous eyebrows twitched. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah!" he said proudly.

"Cumbra NUPRASENTOS!" Arthur casts.

Silence is taking over. Arthur is still in his ridiculous position. Alfred and Matthew just stared at Arthur. Matthew managed to keep his straight face, but Alfred burst into a fit of laugh after 30 seconds of holding it. He almost rolled on to the floor but composed his self after a 5 minute marathon of laughing, snickering and then backs to laughing non-stop…oh this kid.

They didn't notice the little child slowly having conscious. Peter saw what happened. Oh my, isn't this a lovely view? And he smiled for the first time. A smile that a true happiness could give.

AN: sorry for the lots of grammar errors. I rushed to type this last night XC

The curse that Arthur tried to cast to Alfred is just made of mine XD the curse is for Alfred to have a stomachache…but failed.

Please review so that I could correct some mistakes XD


End file.
